Fung Pray
|size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Jeeode and Humbug |breeding time = 42 hours |incubation time = |teleporting time = |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = 1,250 |buying price gem 2 = |selling price coin = |selling price shard = 220 |placement xp = 110,000 |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = |original version = |dawn of fire version= }} Description The Fung Pray resembles a praying mantis except with a dark tan body and bright pink lips and fur around its neck. It has a mushroom cap on top of its head which occasionally glows bright green underneath as its plays, representing its element of Crystal. The Fung Pray sits atop a pod of leaves, and appears to have no legs like the Jeeode, and a face like the Humbug. Its bright red cap with white spots resembles that of the somewhat-poisonous Amanita muscaria mushroom (also known as "fly agaric" or "fly amanita"). When idle, the Fung Pray rocks back and forth constantly with its mantis arms facing downwards. Song Audio sample: The Fung Pray uses its thin, stick-like arms to produce a violin sound, similar to the Bowgart, but at a much higher pitch. It plays a series of long, drawn-out notes, followed by several quicker, shorter notes. Breeding The Fung Pray can be bred using a combination of two pure element Ethereal Monsters. Possible combination(s): * + Jeeode and Humbug Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. |3|3|4|5|6|30 |5|6|7|8|10|48 |7|8|10|12|14|72 |10|12|15|17|20|96 |12|15|18|21|24|120 |14|17|21|24|28|144 |17|21|25|29|34|168 |19|23|28|33|38|192 |22|27|33|38|44|216 |24|30|36|42|48|240 |26|32|39|45|52|264 |29|36|43|50|58|288 |31|38|46|54|62|312 |34|42|51|59|68|336 |36|45|54|63|72|360 }} Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all Ethereal monsters of the same element count and can be found in this article. Likes Bellowfish.png|Bellowfish|link=Bellowfish Directions to Nowhere.png|Directions to Nowhere|link=Directions to Nowhere Bottomless Pit.png|Bottomless Pit|link=Bottomless Pit Cozee Cabin.png|Cozee Cabin|link=Cozee Cabin Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Bellowfish *Directions to Nowhere *Bottomless Pit *Cozee Cabin See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. new-monster-fung-pray.png New-fung-pray.png Last-hybrid.png 1017460 10202439862350467 8846015593840641462 n.jpg Name Origin Fung Pray's name is a double pun on feng shui, "a Chinese philosophical system of harmonizing everyone with the surrounding environment," based on the monster's hybrid body which is part fungus (mushroom) and part praying mantis. Notes *Fung Pray was added and identified as "the last ethereal hybrid" on August 14, 2014. *Information about the Fung Pray was accidentally revealed by August 7, 2014 on the Big Fish Website, but this was corrected a few hours later. *The Fung Pray is one of two monsters in the game that have a two-word name, the other being the Toe Jammer. Although, T-Rox has two words separated by a hyphen. *This, Arackulele, and Humbug are the only monsters with bug-like features. Coincidentally, they are all Ethereal monsters. *this monster is the ethereal two most difficult elements to make Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Ethereal Category:Crystal Category:Poison Category:Ethereal Island Category:Monsters